


A Taste of Excitement

by wingsofice (grarnarye)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cirno Day, Comedy, Fairy Fiesta 2020, Gen, Gratuitous misuse of the written language in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grarnarye/pseuds/wingsofice
Summary: Cirno discovers a peculiar "cookbook" on the shores of Misty Lake. With nothing else to do aside from stay bored, she promptly takes matters into her own hands.This fic is written for FAIRY FIESTA: SWEETS, a free fanzine starring Cirno, centered around the theme of all things sweet! Be sure to check out the full thinghere!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Taste of Excitement

It was yet another lazy day in Gensokyo. Summer was winding down, and the air was just beginning to cool as the sun started its slow descent. The human village was bustling, and fairies of all types were out to play, as they were wont to do. It seemed like the perfect recipe for yet another uneventful day at Misty Lake… and Cirno was having none of it.

“I’m BOOOOORED,” she said, laying on the shore and doing nothing in particular. It had been an entire week now of basically nothing happening. Not only had no incidents occurred, but the Fairies of Light were apparently ‘too busy’ to play with her. She was 90% sure that wasn’t true-- after all, what would they be doing right now that doesn’t involve their usual activities of just going outside and doing whatever?-- but she couldn’t exactly prove that, so here she was, bored out of her mind. Just as she opened her mouth up to complain out loud again, however, she noticed an object washed up on the shore. 

“Huh? What’s that?” The ice fairy wondered aloud. She pushed herself up with a grunt, flying over to investigate the object. Upon first glance, it seemed to be some kind of old book, caked by seaweed in places. Weirdly enough though, she thought, the pages themselves didn’t look water-damaged at all. She flipped it over and inspected the cover. 

_ Wakasagihime’s Fish-Friendly Cookbook _

_ (if found, please return to the center of Misty Lake) _

“...I can’t read this.” 

Written languages had never been Cirno’s strong suit, and this certainly was… that. She’d tried to get that hakutaku from the village to teach her, but she just couldn’t seem to pay attention. Yet again, it seemed like this angle for entertainment was a dead end. She was just about committed to throwing the fancy-looking book back in… but then, an idea struck her.

“Wait a second”, she thought aloud. “This could be my big chance! Luna knows how to read, and she likes reading! If I bring this to her, then they’ll have to pay attention to me!” the ice fairy struck the book with her palm, grinning like a mad scientist witnessing the birth of their creation. This was her lightning in a bottle; this is just what she needed to cure her boredom!

* * *

  
  


Luna Child adjusted her glasses with her index finger, using the other hand’s digit to trace out the words on the book. 

“Wakasagihime’s… Fishy, er… no, Friendly Cookbook,” she said slowly. She glanced up at the others; Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Cirno were all gathered around the kitchen table in the three fairies’ treehouse, soaking in every word she said. Luna felt a lot of pressure, with all of them crowded around her like this, but it was fine… probably. She set the book back down on the kitchen table, looking to Cirno and continuing; “You said you found this on the shore of Misty Lake, right?”   
  


“Sure did!” Cirno replied triumphantly.

“It looks like it belongs to someone else, so…” 

“...Oh. Well, let’s just say we’re borrowing it. And then we can return it when we’re done looking at it. That should work, right?” 

“I like Cirno’s idea,” Sunny Milk agreed, nodding her head.

“I concur,” Star added cheerily. 

“But…” Luna began a retort before trailing off, sighing. She was entirely outvoted; no point in arguing. She resigned herself to fate, flipping open the cookbook to a random page in the middle. Everyone’s eyes were instantly drawn to the top of the right-side page. On it laid a detailed half-page black and white illustration of a fancy cake, adorned with all sorts of delectable toppings. The faeries erupted in a chorus of “ooh”s and “aah”s.

“That looks wonderful,” Star says with a smile.

“What’s it say?” Sunny leans in, squinting at the book. “Does it tell us how to make it?”

“Give me a second…! Jeez…” Luna pushes Sunny’s head back, the latter pouting. She adjusts her glasses again, reading the title of the recipe. She began to read it out: “Chocolate Cake with… Werewolf-y Beans…?” Her eyes scrunched up in confusion the further she read, her signature almond-shaped frown coming through in full force. 

Cirno yanked the book from the table, flipping it upside down in her hands and trying to read it. “Are you sure you’re reading this right, Luna?” she said, her voice muffled behind the book.

“Y-yes, I’m pretty sure! And can you give it back?” 

“What’s a werewolf-y bean? I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing that exists,” Cirno retorted.

“If you  _ give it back _ , maybe it will tell us,” Luna replied, a rare hint of authority having crept into her voice.

“Psssh. Fine…” Cirno relented, placing the book back down on the table. Luna snatched it back, flipping it back upright as the other fairies simply share a look with each other.

Luna, clearing her throat, continued reading from the page. “Let’s see here. It says we need…” 

* * *

  
  


Cirno sat herself next to the oven, watching intently despite the heat it was giving off. She could feel herself beginning to melt, but if it was for cake, it was worth it. Just a minute left...

“This cake is gonna turn out great!” The ice fairy chirps, looking back to her friends. 

“I couldn’t agree more!” Star said, clapping her hands together. “Granted, we had to make a few substitutes for the ingredients, but as long as it’s roughly the same it should be fine.” 

“...I dunno…” Luna said, looking (and feeling) worried. 

“Oh, lighten up Luna! Have we ever cooked bad food before?” Sunny chimed in, holding up a finger as if to prove a point. 

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s in the past.” The oven dinged, and Sunny immediately lost her train of thought as she instead scrambled to open it. Cirno scooted a few feet back to avoid getting smacked by the oven door. Sunny rubbed her hands together, grinning mischeviously as she reached out to grab the cake.

“Wait--” Luna said, trying to stop her. But it was too late: Sunny had already grabbed the hot pan with her bare hands. 

“YEOWCH!” Sunny yelped out, losing grip on the cake pan and yanking it out all at once. With a mighty flip, the cake launched itself backward, heading-- where else-- right for Cirno’s face. 

It was much too late for her to react. All she could do was say one thing.

“When I come back, I’m beating up every single one of you.” 


End file.
